


Hey, Sugar

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), autocorrect is a jerk, but it works out sometimes, did i say "evolving" i meant "devolving", now featuring accidental wingman hunk, now featuring wingman matt, so this started as humor but i feel like it's evolving into crack, wingman lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Autocorrect can be a beautiful thing. It can also be a Very Bad Thing. Keith accidentally sends a text with an embarrassing autocorrect to the hot guy he's been crushing on all semester.





	1. Hey, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: If you actually do ask google assistant to help you fake your own death, she links you to a very helpful wiki-how article
> 
> Also I didn't realize the formatting got messed up so I'm moving the end note here:  
> This story exists because someone in my groupchat for a school project just typed "Hey, Sugar, are we using (type 1) or (type 2) for the (thing in our project)?" by accident, and then profusely apologized and said it was autocorrect. Dude in question said "No worries, honey, it happens all the time" before answering him. I looked down at my phone and realized if you were really lazy and using swipe, you could in fact get autocorrect to turn Shiro into Sugar.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @lasersheith

“OK Google, how to fake my own death and move to a different country.” Keith groaned from where he’d faceplanted on his bed. “I’m sorry, I can’t help with that.” He groaned louder. He heard Pidge laugh from Lance’s room across the hall and realized he might not be as screwed as he thought. Pocketing his phone from where he’d dropped it on the floor, he threw open his door and ran into Lance’s room. Lance and Pidge looked up quizzically from their seats at his desk where they’d been looking at dumb youtube videos instead of working on their homework. 

Keith held his phone out in front of him. “Pidge, how do you unsend a text message?!” Lance and Pidge both looked at each other and laughed. The phone dinged. “Oh god. Oh no.” Keith turned the phone back around to open the new message with a horror-stricken look on his face. “Wait no, this is amazing. What did you do?” Lance said as he launched himself at Keith before he could read it. A short tussle ensued, but Keith’s heart wasn’t in it. Lance triumphantly held the phone up to his face and promptly threw himself down on the floor laughing. 

Keith could feel his face heating up, he knew it had to be almost as red as his jacket at this point. Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Lance! What did it say?!” She stared in anticipation. Lance was still laughing too hard to answer. He handed the phone back to Keith and started wiping the tears from his eyes as he caught his breath. Keith sighed and let his chin fall to rest on his neck. “It was autocorrect, I SWEAR.” He handed the phone to Pidge. 

Pidge looked at the message Keith had sent and read it aloud. “Hey, Sugar, this is Keith. Do you remember when the prof said office hours were for the final? I forgot to write it down.” To her credit, she tried really hard not to laugh and almost made it the whole way through. “Oh man… did you see his reply yet? It’s pretty good.” Keith’s eyes widened in horror and he swiped the phone back from her. He'd been crushing on Shiro since the beginning of the semester. Keith had ended up being a little late the first day and the only available seat had been in the front row, right next to Shiro. They had hit it off pretty well and had worked on homework together a few times, but hadn't really hung out outside of class. He'd been planning to ask Shiro to hang out over semester break in a few weeks, but he could kiss that plan goodbye now. 

“6pm on Tuesday, honey.” Stared back at him. Honey. Oh god. Nope. He was transferring. Maybe dropping out altogether. There was no way he could ever look Shiro in the eye again and they had half their classes together next semester. He put his phone back in his pocket and took a deep breath. “Lance, if we were ever really friends, you would throw me out of your window right now.” Another round of cackling ensued from Lance and Pidge as Keith crumpled the rest of the way to the floor and stared up at the ceiling. 

His phone dinged again. He considered lobbing it out of the window, but Pidge and Lance were both looking at him expectantly. He sighed and opened the message, mentally trying to decide if South Korea or Finland sounded like a better place to start a new life, and read it. Then he read it again. He grinned at his phone and laughed. Maybe his hopes and dreams weren't crushed, after all. “Come on, don’t hold out on us! What did he say?” Lance coaxed. Keith cleared his throat and read the message out loud for them, “so not to make it weird or anything, but since we have pet names for each other now, I feel like you should let me take you out for coffee” 

“Oh my god, I’m so telling this story at your wedding!” Lance cackled from his spot on the floor. Pidge grinned and adjusted her glasses. “Dang, he’s pretty smooth. Don’t keep him waiting!” Keith almost dropped his phone as he rushed to reply. He wrote out several messages and ended up deleting each one. “Crap! What do I say?” Lance leaned over and grabbed his phone. “Don’t worry, I got this!” Keith went to grab it back, but Lance’s longer arms won the day. With one hand on Keith’s face keeping him from reaching the phone in his other outstretched hand, Lance narrated as he typed. “Sounds good to me, tiger. How’s tomorrow before class work for you?” Pidge spun around in her chair and laughed. 

“Oh god, please tell me you didn’t really send that…” Keith stopped fighting for the phone and looked at Lance with his best kicked-puppy face. “Don’t worry, he’ll love it. You can thank me by making me your best man.” Lance said, smirking as he handed the phone back. Keith jumped when it went off again. He frowned down at the screen and then looked up at Lance, still frowning. “…how…?” Lance brushed imaginary dirt off his shoulder. “It’s called game, Keith, look it up.” Pidge laughed derisively and went back to pretending to work on their homework. Keith shook his head and looked down at his phone again. He blushed and couldn’t help but smile at the screen. “Perfect. See you in the quad at 8, baby.”


	2. See you in the quad at 8, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's POV of the near disaster of Keith's autocorrect that turned out to not be a disaster at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the lovely responses to this fic! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy part 2. :)

_Speak of the devil and he doth appear_ was the only thing that came to mind when Shiro’s phone lit up with a new message from Keith. Instead of studying for his finals in two weeks, he’d gotten distracted daydreaming again, this time about how soft Keith’s hair looked and what it would be like to run his hands through it. His heart leapt into his throat as he opened it. They didn’t generally text very much; Keith sat next to him in the only class they had together and the handful of times they worked on homework or studied together had been right after class in the library. Shiro had come up with a very flimsy excuse to exchange numbers and luckily Keith had either not seen through it, or had been too polite to mention it. In fact, their only messages to each other had been from that day: “this is shiro : )” and Keith’s response of a thumb’s up emoji.  
Until now. 

_Hey, Sugar, this is Keith. Do you remember when the prof said office hours were for the final? I forgot to write it down._

Sugar? He looked down at his phone. The keys for his name and the keys for Sugar weren’t that far off, it must have been autocorrect or something. Should he ignore it and just answer normally? Maybe say something funny to let Keith know he wasn’t bothered by the mistake? His palms started sweating and he rubbed them on his pants. The longer he waited to respond the more awkward it would be. He didn’t want things between them to be awkward at all. He groaned and leaned his head back against his chair.  


“Maaaatt! Heeeeelp!” He whined loudly at his open door. Matt was the funniest person he knew, he was sure Matt could fix this. “If you’re stuck in another sm-edium t-shirt I am ABSOLUTELY putting it on Instagram this time.” Shiro cringed. “Ok, look, that happened ONE time and I told you, it was a medium that shrank in the wash! Can you please stop bringing it up?” He said, rubbing a hand down his face. As cool and collected as he liked to pretend to be, he could admit to himself that he was kind of a disaster sometimes. 

“I will never stop bringing that up, it’s in my will for someone to tell that story at my funeral.” Matt said, leaning up against Shiro’s desk and crossing his arms. “What do you need help with? Embedded systems again?” Instead of explaining, Shiro showed Matt the message on his phone. Matt cracked a smile. Shiro may or may not have gone into absurdly long, agonizingly poetic rants about Keith from time to time. Possibly almost daily. It was kind of annoying, but also adorable. “My advice is as it always is: double down.” Matt said, grinning back at him. Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Double down how?”

Matt shrugged. “He called you “Sugar” by accident, pretend you didn’t realize it was an accident. Call him sweet-cheeks or something. You’ve been salivating over him for 3 months, might as well actually start flirting.” Shiro’s eyes opened wide. He couldn’t do that. There was no way. Unless Keith ended up thinking it was funny and liked it? He grimaced at his phone. It had been almost 10 minutes since he’d gotten the message. He took a deep breath and started typing. Matt pushed himself off Shiro’s desk and ruffled his hair. “There ya go. Good luck, nerd. I have a physics lab to finish.” He said, leaving Shiro to sweat nervously at his desk like a middle schooler. “I can and will stuff you in a locker, Holt!” Shiro called to his retreating back. Matt responded with a curt laugh and shut the door to his room.

Ok. Sweet-cheeks was definitely out. Sweetie? No that was terrible. Honey. That would work. That was obviously a joke. He could handle that. He hit send. Matt’s advice rang through his head for a long moment. Double down. Discretion may be the better part of valor, but so far discretion had gotten him 3 study sessions and one awkward text so maybe valor wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. And if Keith decided he wasn’t interested, he could always go live with his grandmother in Japan. Maybe proportionate responses weren’t exactly his forte. 

Before his brain could catch up to his thumbs he typed out, “so not to make it weird or anything, but since we have pet names for each other now, I feel like you should let me take you out for coffee” and hit send. He hit the lock button and set the phone on his desk. It was done now. He just had to wait for Keith’s response. A single minute ticked by and Shiro could feel his pulse thump in his throat several times every agonizing second. He turned to his computer and typed in “how to unsend a text message” in the search bar. The first result was very unhelpful, as were the proceeding 6 that he went through before his phone dinged again. 

_Sounds good to me, tiger. How’s tomorrow before class work for you?_ Holy crap, it worked. Shiro made a mental note to bake Matt a cake or something. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling. He was actually going on a date with Keith. His stomach fluttered. “Perfect,” he typed out. Their class started at 9 tomorrow, so he added, “see you in the quad at 8” and was about to hit send but he couldn’t help the feeling it was missing something. His cheeks reddened as he added “baby” and sent it before he could chicken out. Keith’s reply of a thumb’s up emoji a few seconds later had him grinning from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to @Saltcore for the line about proportionate responses. If you like Overwatch (especially the Shimada bros being bros, dragon meta and/or McHanzo) go check her out, she's great.


	3. What a morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith each have quite the time getting ready for their date, for very different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd do one more chapter... but I'm a liar. This is like 1500 words by itself before they even get to the coffee shop and I didn't want to quintuple the word count on one chapter lol.

Shiro woke up extra early the next morning. He stumbled into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then flossed. Then brushed again. He swished some mouthwash around for good measure. He scrutinized his chin and neck in the mirror. His facial hair had been a bit of a sore spot since early high school. Any time he'd tried to grow an actual beard it had come out a wispy, scraggly mess. He sighed and frowned at his reflection. He'd just shaved yesterday morning so he probably didn't need to shave again yet, and he didn't want to risk knicking himself and ending up not looking his best for his coffee date.

He smiled wide at his reflection. His coffee date. _With Keith._ He rummaged around in the bathroom cabinet and snagged Matt's face cream that he swore made his skin softer than a baby's bottom. Shiro had never touched a baby's bottom, or any other part of a baby for that matter (because babies are tiny and fragile and _terrifying_ ), but he figured that was a good thing, so he slathered a bunch of it on his face and rubbed it in. It didn't really feel soft, it mostly just felt greasy. Maybe he did it wrong? 

He had just realized one thing he'd done wrong as he looked at his not-really-any-softer face in the mirror. _Who puts lotion on BEFORE they shower?_ He thought to himself and facepalmed. Showering quickly, he returned to the mirror and reapplied the lotion. It might have just been the placebo effect but he thought maybe his face did feel softer than normal after all. 

With his towel securely wrapped around his waist, he walked back to his bedroom and stared into his closet. It was a good thing he'd gotten up at 5am, because he went through nearly every article of clothing inside before giving up and wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and a well-fitted leather jacket just like he did nearly every day. It would have to work. 

6:38. He still had over an hour before he needed to leave to get to the quad a few minutes before 8. His stomach was twisting itself into knots and he was worried he was going to start sweating. He reapplied his deodorant for the third time (just in case) and splashed a little aftershave on his chin just because he liked the fragrance. He was wondering if maybe he should have risked the shave, when Matt stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. 

“Dude.” Matt groaned. “You have been in the bathroom for like a year. I will absolutely piss with you standing there, don't test me.” Matt was always grumpy in the mornings. Shiro skittered out of the bathroom as Matt, in blatant disregard of his presence, began to remove his sweatpants. It was just past 7 and Shiro had no idea what to do with himself after being evicted from the bathroom.

He poured a bowl of cereal and choked it down through the butterflies in his stomach. He pulled out his phone and grinned at the thumbs up emoji Keith had sent him last night; it's amazing how much feeling a tiny series of pixels in a such a silly configuration can evoke. After pacing the apartment a few times, Shiro decided to just grab his backpack and head to the quad early... 45 minutes early. 

..

Keith hit the dismiss button on his phone alarm and hauled himself out of bed. He'd been so anxious about his coffee date with Shiro that he could hardly sleep last night. He stumbled into the bathroom and took care of his usual morning routine. He was too tired to overthink anything, at least. 

Feeling a little bit more awake from his shower, Keith tossed on the pair of jeans with the fewest holes and his last clean shirt. Frowning at the full hamper in the corner of his room he decided laundry was future-Keith’s problem. Was it a bad idea to drink coffee right before going out for coffee with someone? Probably. He was too tired for advanced logistics like that, though. Maybe he'd be better at it if he got coffee first. 

The first unusual thing Keith noticed in the kitchen was the pile of dishes submerged in soapy water. Between the three of them, they tended to cook a lot, but Hunk was very particular about the state of the kitchen. The second unusual thing was Lance, already fully dressed and ready for class, even though it was only 7:30. 

Keith looked at him as the allegedly instant coffee-maker took its sweet time warming up. “What's going on? Did you and Hunk switch bodies or something?” Keith grumbled from his perch on the counter. Lance shot him a look. “No. I just happened to wake up early, that's all. Thought I'd have a nice breakfast and lounge around a bit before I had to go.” 

Keith looked at him suspiciously. Something was happening, but he had no idea what. He also decided that he didn’t have enough caffeine in his system to care. “Where is Hunk anyway? Did he even come home last night?” Keith said, looking at the coffee-maker instead of Lance. “Nah, he stayed at Shay’s. And he picked up a morning shift today since his signals class got cancelled all week.” Lance replied, smiling at Keith in an attempt to look innocent which actually made him look much, much more guilty. 

As soon as Keith took a sip of his coffee he realized what Lance's game was. “No. No way. I gotta cancel with Shiro. I can't go get coffee with him if Hunk’s working! You definitely told him to do something really embarrassing. I'm telling him I'm sick or something.” Keith pulled his phone out of his pocket and Lance shot out of his chair, spanning the distance across the kitchen in three long strides. 

A struggle ensued. Keith may have had the high ground from his spot on the counter, but he had also been taken by surprise. He was very determined to not let Lance win, however. It would have made the second time in as many as days, and it was very important to him that Lance not forget he could beat him up if he had to. Or just wanted to. 

Lance made a grab for Keith's phone, and Keith held on for dear life. Lance shoved a shoulder into his face and practically jumped into Keith's lap trying to wrench the phone free. Keith flailed and knocked over his coffee mug, spilling it all over Lance. He jumped to get out of the imminent rush of liquid so he wouldn't have to change his pants, when Lance seized his opportunity. 

Keith chalked what happened next up to bad parenting, honestly. What kind of grown, 20 year old man, karate chops someone's forearm? Someone whose parents didn't tell them no enough as a child, obviously. But karate-chop Lance did. To his credit, it definitely made Keith drop the phone. Only, instead of Lance grabbing it, it sailed across the counter. Directly into the dirty, soapy dishwater. 

They both stopped mid-struggle and stared at each other. Lance broke away and grabbed the phone, quickly drying it off with paper towels. Keith had already opened the pantry and pulled out a plastic bag and the rice. Lance put the phone and rice in the bag, shook it up, and set it on the windowsill. 

“Well… looks like you can't cancel now!” Lance said with a sheepish grin. Keith rolled his eyes. “If that doesn't work, you're buying me a new phone.” Lance nodded. “Absolutely. For sure.” 

Keith went to grab for said phone in his pocket before groaning. “Ugh what time is it?” Lance pointed at the clock over the stove. 7:57. “...shit.” Keith pulled his shoes and jacket on and grabbed his notebook for class. He'd end up having to borrow a pen from Shiro, if he wasn't too mad about Keith being late for their date, that is. The quad was almost exactly a mile from his apartment, and while he was no slouch in the fitness department, he wasn’t Usain Bolt. Keith knew that he’d be late even sprinting as hard as he could, but he figured he’d try anyway.


	4. Hunk created a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is as good a friend as he is bad at pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok for real I'm done

Shiro pulled out his phone for the 5th time in 4 minutes. He was leaning casually against the tree near the center of the quad, like the calm, cool, casual guy he was. Just hanging out. Definitely not stressed at all. Even if Keith was 4 minutes late. Which was fine. Completely fine.

Except what if it wasn’t fine? What if Keith had decided that he didn’t want to go out after all and was standing him up? No, Keith wouldn’t do that. He probably just overslept. He’d been 5 or 10 minutes late for class a handful of times before so that was probably it. Or he got hit by a bus on the way here. Shiro decided he should probably text him to make sure. Did that make him look desperate? Or worse, pushy? No he wouldn’t text him. He pocketed his phone.

He should probably text him.

Just as he was about to start typing his message, Keith skidded to a stop in front of him, doubled over with his hands on his knees, panting hard. Shiro was beyond confused. Just as he was about to say something, Keith stood up. If Shiro ever somehow stumbled upon a magic lamp, all three of his wishes would have been recordings of this glorious moment in slow motion, from different angles. Keith uncurled from his waist and rose to his full height. He tossed his head back so his sweaty hair wouldn’t cover his red face. Shiro was pretty sure that at one point he’d known how to breathe and possibly even speak English, but he couldn’t be sure. Keith smiled at him and he felt his heart leap into his throat.

“Hey, I’m so sorry I’m late,” He rushed out in between heaving breaths. “Lance and I were fighting.” Shiro sat in stunned silence for a moment before collecting himself. “Oh no, he’s your roommate right? I hope everything’s ok between you two.” Shiro said, concern etched into his features. Keith waved a hand in front of him, his breath coming in more evenly now. “Oh yeah, we’re fine. We weren’t fighting like, emotionally, or anything.” He said, and then clamped his mouth shut. Like it was just normal to fist fight your roommate over breakfast. He resisted the urge to slap his own forehead. Shiro blinked back at him.

“Yeah, you know. Just messing around. That kind of thing. He broke my phone, though, so sorry if you messaged asking why I was late.” Shiro’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion. “He broke your phone?” Keith had completely forgotten what exactly had led to Lance breaking his phone and cringed. “Yeah, I mentioned I was uh… excited. For our date. And he tried to steal my phone to send you something embarrassing as a joke. So…” Keith felt really bad for lying but he couldn’t tell him about Hunk and the coffee shop. He was really hoping Lance had just been messing with him and Hunk had just decided to stay at Shay’s since he didn’t have class until the afternoon. He decided to change the subject quickly.

“Uhh… anyway, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” Shiro swallowed and chuckled. “No, not at all. It’s only 5 after or so, after all. I haven’t been here that long.” He mumbled out quickly. “I’m sure you could use a caffeine boost after that jog, though. You ready to head over to the coffee shop?” Keith pulled the bottom of his shirt up to wipe some of the sweat from his face. He really hoped he didn’t smell awful. “Yeah sure, let’s go.” He said, letting the shirt drop back down.

Shiro wondered if you could have a heart-attack at 21. It probably happened occasionally right? 

He cleared his throat. “Oh, do you want me to put your notebook in my backpack so you don’t have to carry it?” His voice somehow didn’t crack, which Shiro was immeasurably grateful for. Keith smiled softly at him and his cheeks reddened again, this time not from sprinting, even if his heart hadn’t gotten the memo yet. “Thanks, that would be great.” He said, handing the book to Shiro. 

He slid it into the laptop pouch in the main pocket of his backpack like it was fine china instead of $1.50 and from the campus bookstore. Shiro slung the pack over his shoulders and they set off on the short walk to the coffee shop. “So, how wa--” “How is stu--” They both started at the same time and stopped just as quickly, blushing. “Oh, you go ahead.” Shiro said with a laugh. Keith’s blush spread to his ears. “I was just gonna ask how studying for finals was going, I know you mentioned you had a rough load this semester.” He closed his eyes for a second as they kept walking. _I can’t believe I just said the words ‘rough load’ out loud with my own mouth._ Keith thought to himself as Shiro answered. 

“It’s been going fine. I’m doing pretty well in all of my classes, so that takes a lot of the pressure off. I’ll definitely be glad to have more free time next term, though.” _So I can hopefully spend it with you_ Shiro didn’t add. “That’s good.” Keith said. “Um, I’m glad we’ll have a couple classes together next semester. I like sitting next to you.” He wondered if Shiro could hear his heart thumping too, or if it was just his imagination. Shiro smiled at him but didn’t get a chance to reply as he held the door open for Keith. 

“Finally, oh my gosh did you guys get lost or something!?” Hunk called happily from behind the counter. The one other person in the shop glared at him and turned the music up on her laptop, the noise canceling headphones apparently only working one way. Shiro only had a fraction of a second to worry about the future health of her ears before he and Keith both noticed what Hunk was grinning about. “Oh nooo…” Keith groaned miserably. He turned to Shiro and noticed his shocked expression. “I’m so sorry about this, we can leave if you want.” Keith looked like he might cry.

Shiro was still trying to process what he was seeing. The dingy little campus coffee shop apparently owned at least one table cloth, unless Hunk had brought this one from home. The corner table, normally wobbly on one side and questionably clean, had been decked out: the table cloth was pressed and immaculate, and someone had folded two cloth napkins into flowers at the center of it. In front of each seat was a cupcake with K+S surrounded by a heart in red frosting. He turned toward Keith and smiled wide. “This is so amazing, Keith. No one’s ever done anything this romantic for me before. Thank you!” He pulled Keith into a hug. 

Before Keith could actually swoon, Hunk interjected. “Yup! Keith planned all of this. Because he’s suuuuper romantic. The most romantic. And I helped because I’m an excellent friend. So, what kind of coffee do you drink Shiro?” Shiro let go of Keith and turned back to face Hunk. Keith was glaring daggers and mouthing _what the hell_ at Hunk, but he kept his eyes on Shiro as he ordered. “The usual for you, Keith?” Hunk said after Shiro finished, smiling sweetly. Keith plastered a smile on his face. “Yeah.” He glanced back at Shiro, and the genuine look of affection on his face. “Uh, please. Thanks.” 

Keith turned and walked over to the table with Shiro right behind him. Just as Shiro reached for a chair, Keith stepped in his way and pulled it out for him. Shiro smiled again and let Keith push his chair in for him. “This is… really nice, Keith.” Keith sat down and cleared his throat. “It was mostly Hunk’s idea, actually.” His face felt like it might combust. He was sure he was red from the tips of his ears to his collarbones. Shiro bit his lower lip. The cutesy pet name thing was their thing, now, right? Like a cute inside joke. It didn’t mean he was way too invested in this after 2 minutes of one date if he said something. 

“Well, still. I really appreciate it, babe.” He regretted it the second it came out of his mouth. Keith had been taking a drink at just the wrong moment, and choked on a mouthful of coffee. Most of it ended up in the hand he’d reflexively brought to his mouth. Shiro stood up quickly and handed him one of the flower napkins. “I’m sorry, that was dumb. I was trying to be funny. It’s too soon for stuff like that on purpose, right?” The words tumbled out of his mouth as he dabbed the napkin over Keith’s hand. Keith took the napkin and wiped off his face, looking up at Shiro. “No. Not at all. I just wasn’t expecting it, is all.” They both smiled softly. “Actually, I… I kinda like it. Like not as a joke.” Shiro blushed. “Oh.” He said breathlessly. “Ok.” 

They sat and talked quietly as they drank their coffee and ate their cupcakes, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

Hunk pulled his phone out from behind the counter and began to text while looking over at the happy couple. 

**Hunk:** It… did not work. Not at all.  
**Lance:** What the heck? How?  
**Pidge:** Yeah I really expected Keith to either pass out or turn around and leave, what gives?  
**Hunk:** Shiro thought it was awesome and thought Keith planned the whole thing on purpose  
**Matt:** Oh jesus h  
**Hunk:** Ok but they’re really cute though  
**Matt:** I’m not listening to him talk about Keith anymore. He’s hanging out at your place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret plot twist, boom! I have no idea how any of this happened or why I'm like this. Bad parenting, probably.


End file.
